Recuérdame
by Josette Phantomhive
Summary: Que pasaría si después de los hechos ocurridos en los Avengers, al final alguien si estuviese esperando el regreso de Loki? Y que pasaría si los Chitauri lo traicionaron y ahora su vida esta en peligro y solo una persona puede salvarlo? Capitulo 1


**1. VENENO**

~_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno~_

* * *

Era un bello y esplendoroso día en Asgard, todos estaban ocupados en sus deberes, pero no ella. La joven diosa pelirroja se encontraba sentada a lado de un gran ventanal que daba hacia la entrada del Bifrost, que Heimdal cuidaba celosamente. Ya era casi un mes que cada día se sentaba a esperar el regreso de su príncipe. Thor intentaba animarla, decirle que todo estaba bien, que tal vez no había muerto... Pero nad la sacaba de su ensimismamiento.

Se encontraba terriblemente sola. Y desde que Thor también se fue, lo sentía aún más.

- Sigyn, cariño, ¿Sigues aquí? - preguntó una bella mujer, con dorados adornos

- Mi señora Frigga- dijo levantándose- Yo...

- Entiendo- dijo Frigga tocándole el hombro en señal de solidaridad, pues ella también extrañaba a sus dos hijos.

En ese momento, llamó su atención ver movimiento inusual en el puente. Ambas mujeres e asomaron por la ventana, y vieron la imponente figura de Thor, entrando triunfante; mientras que detrás de él, la delgada figura de Loki le seguía. Pero no se veía imponente, parecía un prisionero... Incluso llevaba esposas en las muñecas, y un bozal en el rostro. Sin pensarlo, Sigyn salió corriendo para alcanzarlos.

- Thor- gritó al poder visualizarlo

Pero el no sonreía, ni se veía satisfecho. Se plantó frente a ella, reduciendo su campo visual, evitando que viera al prisionero.

- NO te acerques. El... no es Loki. Es...- dijo Thor apesumbrado

- Quiero verlo- pidió ella suplicante

Thor no se movió de su posición, ella caminó un poco y lo vio. Sintió una puñalada en su corazón. Se veía exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vio. Pero algo en su mirada le decía que estaba ahí, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba. Ella se cubrió la boca, ahogando sus lágrimas. Los guardias continuaron su camino rumbo a las mazmorras.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? - dijo entre sollozos

-Sigyn... el estaba en la tierra. Y causó un total caos... Lo peor fue que se alió con los Chitauri... Creo que enloqueció... No es mi hermano...

- Idiota!¿Por que con esos monstruos? Debo verlo.

- Te llevaré, pero espero que no te resulte muy doloroso.

Ella asintió y se encaminaron a las mazmorras donde minutos antes habían llevado a Loki. Caminaron hasta una celda blanca, con paredes de cristal. Ahi estaba el, parado en una de las esquinas del transparente cuadrado, mirando el vacío, cuando notó que lo miraban. Se giró y se limitó a ver a esas dos personas.

- Hermano, ¿aún quieres humillarme más, trayendo a esta mujer, y exhibiéndome como si me tratara de un monstruo?- dijo lo último casi en un grito.

- No hermano... No...¿No la reconoces?- dijo mirando a Sigyn que se mantenía impasible ante el frío cristal, mirándolo fijamente. Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron.

No recibió respuesta, sólo una mirada fuera de sí, después de eso, Loki se giró y les dio la espalda- No conozco a esta mujer... así que mejor váyanse-

- Sigyn...- susurró Thor

Ella salió corriendo del lugar, para después tirarse en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y llorando. Cuando de repente recordó algo en la mirada de Loki, cando alcanzó a ver a Thor corrió a decirle.

- Thor... hace un momento noté algo extraño... Sus pupilas... No son verdes como siempre... están empezando a mancharse de un color café sucio... y eso lo produce un veneno que afecta el sistema nervioso- dijo rápidamente

- Osea que los Chitauri lo envenenaron-

- Si... fue una traición por parte de ellos... Como un mecanismo para quitarlo de su camino cuando obtuvieran lo que querían- dijo cabizbaja

- Entonces vamos con mi madre, ella nos dirá que hacer

.-.-.-.

- Sigyn, lo que dices es muy importante... ¿Que síntomas presentará, en caso de envenenamiento?- preguntó Frigga.

- Presentará agresividad, desorientación, alucinaciones, Pérdida de memoria... Los síntomas avanzan demasiado rápido... La última fase es la...

- Entiendo... Sabes de que veneno se trata?

- Si, es digitalis con botuline...pero por suerte tengo las hierbas necesarias para el antídoto... Pero necesitaré toda la noche para hacer la infusión

En ese momento, entró un guardia corriendo.

- Majestades... El príncipe Loki... intentó atacarnos por medio de su magia... uno de mis compañeros salió algo herido...

- Sigyn, haz cuanto antes ese antídoto. Yo iré a ver que pasa- dijo Odín muy serio.

.-.-.-.-

Mientras ella recolectaba las plantas necesarias para el antídoto, su mente divagaba en recuerdos no muy antiguos... Antes de que todo se pusiera de cabeza.

_"La primera vez que se vieron fue cuando su padre, el rey de Alfheim fue a "entregarla" como una guerrera mas al servicio del Padre de Todos. Ella tenía 11 años. Ella era parte del tratado de paz con Asgard... Ella se entrenaría como guerrera y con sus conocimientos sobre medicina, transmitidos por su madre, Eir, también ayudaría en la sala de curaciones de Asgard, como una sanadora. Cuando el Rey Odin los recibió en la dorada sala del trono, los vio. Mas bien, Lo vio a El. El era diferente, pues su negro cabellos y sus ojos verdes sobresalían entre todos los demás, además que el tenía el porte de un verdadero que el otro niño, rubio y robusto miraba la escena fastidiado, como si los asuntos de estado no fueran lo suyo. Los príncipes fueron sus únicos amigos cuando llegó a ese lugar... Con ellos aprendió a luchar y un poco de magia. Así creció con ellos. Así fue su juventud... Aunque los juegos de niños ya no ocupaban su tiempo, ahora sus entrenamientos y las curaciones la consumían... Pero siempre que podía solía escaparse para poder conversar con sus amigos. Fue ahí cuando sintió las primeras sensaciones adultas: el amor. Se sentía tonta al pensar que empezaba a sentir algo por Loki, su amigo de la infancia, pero se sentía tan atraída a él, después de un tiempo, por fin logró entender los sentimientos de su compañera Sif, que estaba enamorada de Thor. Lo mejor sería alejarse de ellos... No podía seguir pensando que algo así era posible..._

_Pero en un ocasión, cuando habían pasado meses de que ella había hablado con los príncipes, mientras ella se encontraba en el invernadero, Loki entró. _

_- Y bien.. Por que has estado evitandome?- preguntó molesto_

_- Por si no lo has notado, a Thor tampoco le he hablado- dijo indiferente_

_- Por que lo haces?_

_- Es mi trabajo juntar estas plantas para las medicinas_

_- No. Por que estas haciendo esto? Evitandome, cambiando de tema...Ni siquiera me puedes ver a los ojos_

_-Basta Loki._

_El ya se había hartado de esa conversación inutil, así que decidió actuar. Se plantó frente a ella y la encerró al poner sus brazos a los costados de ella. La miró fijamente, pero ella desvió al mirada._

_- Que te pasa? _

_-Acaso eres tonto? No lo ves?- dijo mirandolo directamente a los ojos_

_- Ya veo... -dijo perdiendose en la celeste mirada de la joven...Y fue cuando sin pensarlo... La besó, y ella le correspondió._

_Después de esa confesión por parte de ambos, empezaron a slair más seguido, solían ir a cabalgar juntos, o pasear por los jardines o simplemente pasarla leyendo un rato en la biblioteca. Cada vez que había algún baile, él la invitaba sólo a ella... Hasta que Odin, en uno de esos bailes, hizo público el compromiso de los dos jovenes... _

_Pero cuando todo iba bien... a Loki le entró la locura en su cabeza. Empezó a mentir y engañar a todos, incluso a ella, para hacerse del poder. _

_- Mirame Sigyn... Por fin soy rey de Asgard- decía el_

_- Si, lo eres... pero eres feliz con eso? Despues de todo lo que hiciste?_

_- no escuchare tus sermones...los esperaba de todos... pero no de ti- y salía de su vista_

_Se preguntaba el por que de ese deseo casi enfermizo de Loki por ser rey... _

Y ahora esto... Cuando vio, era casi media noche... Y el antídoto casi listo.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Bueno, pues estaba navegando por mi face cuando esta historia me surgió asi de repente. Pues espero que les guste y me dejen un review...No sean malos, es mi 3º historia apenas...

Bueno Ya me voy... Pronto subo la parte 2.


End file.
